omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Orochi (One Punch Man)
Character Synopsis "Monster King" Orochi ("怪人王"オロチ, Kaijin-ō Orochi), also called Lord Orochi (オロチ様, Orochi-sama), was a monster from One Punch Man and the leader of the Monster Association. Formerly a human, he was a fighting genius who turned his back on humanity and was transformed into a monster by Gyoro Gyoro. Character Statistics Tiering: Likely Low 6-B Verse: '''One Punch Man '''Name: Orochi Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: ' Former Human, Monster, '''Special Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Arts, Biological Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, Body Control, Breath Attack, Elasticity, Large Size (Type 1), Longevity (Those who consume monster cells are deemed longer life spans), Shapeshifting, Technique Mimicry, Attack Reflection, Non-Physical Interaction 'Destructive Ability: Likely Small Country Level '(Stated to be far superior to Gouketsu, easily defeated Half-Monster Garou, Who defeated Puri-Puri Prisoner with no effort, and overpowered Superalloy Darkshine, Murata stated that if Melzargard, Groribas and Geryuganshoop decided to work together to fight against Orochi, even with preparation, they would have almost no chance of winning) 'Speed: Sub-Relativistic '(Superior to likes of Gouketsu who one shot Post-G4 Genos before he could react) ''Lifting Ability:' '''Unknown' 'Striking Ability: Likely Small Country Class' 'Durability: Likely Small Country Level (His durability should be comparable with his power) 'Stamina: '''Unknown 'Range: Tens of Meters, Kilometers 'with Energy Attacks 'Intelligence: '''Gifted (As a human, Orochi was a fighting genius and he remains a martial arts prodigy capable of easily defeating masters of martial arts and replicating their techniques and styles after only seeing them once. '''Weaknesses: None notable. Other Attributes List of Equipment: '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Metamorphosis: Orochi's main and most terrifying ability was to change the shape of his body at will. He could shift to and from his humanoid and more monstrous appearances, revealing his "released form" while unraveling his bipedal appearance into a nest of monstrous dragon like protrusions all along his body. It's revealed that there were nested mouths in place of his face and head while his limbs transformed into dragon headed coils with their own appendages and extremities. When he wanted to fight with his full capabilities, Orochi could shift from his released form to a humanoid final form more suited for battle. :Elasticity: Orochi could stretch and deform his physical shape like taffy whether in his concealed or natural forms. Orochi was able to stretch his arms a good distance away, only to also snap it back like a rubber band afterwards. :Shapeshifting: On top of transforming his limbs into dragon like worms, he could make his coils sheathe and project tooth like protrusions to act as his fingernails. Indicating that he had some form of transformation capacity beyond just mode shifting. He had gotten larger from his initial monster form back when he first became a monster, suggesting some control over his size. :Tendril Generation: Orochi's body could unravel into a nest of dragon-headed tendrils with their own faces, claws and fangs which they used to bite and scratch. After assimilating an enemy's fighting style, he could also use their skills and tendrils in conjunction with his multitudinous serpentine limbs. :Horn Manipulation: Orochi could extend his horns over long distances. He destroyed Bofoi's drone with a strike from his horn. They are incredibly heavy yet able to change and alternate their trajectory while maintaining, and possibly gaining, momentum the further along they travel Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Punch Man Category:Antagonists Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Martial Artist Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Elastic Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Web Comic Category:Tier 6